My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Episode Nightfall in Love
by Nightfall15
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Nightfall show their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Episode: Nightfall in Love

Chapter 1 RACE

"Let's race!" said Rainbow Dash. " You're on!" I said. " Oh please don't start this!" moaned Twilight Sparkle. We both lined up. "3,2,1,… GOOOO!" shouted Pinkie Pie. We both blasted into the air with her being in front at first and then I was beside her. I zipped right past her and she caught up to me really quick. " I'm impressed!" I shouted. She smiled and went right past me. We repeatedly past each other and all of a sudden she starts picking up speed. The a explosion of rainbows filled the air knocking me back. "Oh so she is going to do that." I thought to myself. " Well I can do that too!" Lightning formed around me and a blast of dark energy sent me flying. I caught up to her in a split second. She was shocked. We tied again after I can't remember how many races. " Well we tied again." I said. " Yep." She said. Pinkie Pie came dashing down the hill. " That was AWESOME!" she shouted. " Yeah we tied again." Said Rainbow Dash. " I would have won." She complained. " Oh yeah!" I teased her. Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Fluttershy came down the hill. " Who won?" they asked. " It was a tie." said Pinkie Pie. " Again?" asked Twilight Sparkle. We all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Crush

Chapter 2 Secret Crush

I whispered to Fluttershy , " Can you keep a secret?" " Yes, what is it Nightfall?" " I have a crush on Rainbow Dash." I told her. " I could tell you two have so much in common, both of you are perfect for each other." She whispered to me. " What are you two whispering about?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Nothing." I said and I flew over to Spike and talked to him. " Oh I know it is about something." She said. She came over to me and kept bothering me about it. " I'm not telling you!" I said. " What is this about?" asked Rainbow Dash. " I was suddenly silent. " Nightfall has a secret and want tell me." Said Twilight Sparkle. " Oh does he?" said Rainbow Dash. I started to freeze and I flew off in the sky. I thought to myself: " What if they talk Fluttershy into telling them my secret?" Then I heard Fluttershy yell it. Oh man, I'm so embarrassed. Then I saw Rainbow Dash fly up toward me and before I knew it she was right in front of me staring at me hooves folded and a smirk on her face. For several long minutes she stayed in that position. " Well?" she asked. " What?" I asked back. " I know the secret." She said. I was still speechless. She raised an eyebrow. I grew more nervous than ever. I flew off as fast as I could. She flew back down to the others. " Where is he going?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Well let's find out!" shouted Pinky Pie. I flew and hid in Applejack's barn. " Well, howdy Nightfall!" she said " What brings you here?" " I'm hiding from Rainbow Dash and the others." I said. " Well why is that partner?" she asked. " Because he has a crush on Rainbow Dash." said Pinkie Pie. " H-How did you get here so fast?" I asked. " I just did!" she said. " Aww isn't that sweet!" said Applejack. Twilight Sparkle came up to me and smiled. " Nightfall you might want to go out there, Rainbow Dash wants to talk to you." She said. " Go on partner!" said Applejack. " Yeah go to her!" said Pinkie Pie. I went outside of the barn and Rainbow Dash was waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3 Talking and Teasing

Chapter 3 Talking and Teasing

" Hey Nightfall why are you so scared?" asked Fluttershy. " I'm not scared! I'm just extremely nervous." I said. I went up to Rainbow Dash and she smiled at me. We talked and joked for a while. " You know Nightfall we've been friends for a short time." She said. " Yeah I know." I said to her. " There is just something about you." We are just alike in so many ways." " The first time I saw you I was amazed." She explained. " When you risked your life for me when I was hurt from that blast from Queen Chrysalis." " I would risk my life for you anytime Rainbow Dash." I said. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She leaned her head against my shoulder. " Awwww look at them!" said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash looked up at me and she had the cutest look on her face. We sat there for a while and looked at the sky. " Alright lovebirds come on let's go." Said Twilight Sparkle. We all went back to Twilight Sparkle's house and hung out. We just talked and teased each other. Rarity came in. " Hello everyone, what are all of you doing?" she asked. " Just hanging out." Said Rainbow Dash. " Rainbow Dash has a boyfriend!" said Pinkie Pie. "Oh does she? Who is it?" she asked. " Nightfall!" giggled Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity looked at me and giggled. She walked over and sat near Spike. His cheeks began to turn pink and he began to get nervous. We all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Surprise

Chapter 4 The Surprise

Spike folded his arms and had a mad look on his face when we teased him. " It's alright Spike, we're just playing with you." I said to him. " Yeah it's alright." Said Twilight Sparkle. Rarity hugged him and he began to feel better. " Aaawwww!" everyone said. "I know what we should do." Twilight Sparkle whispered to Pinkie Pie. " What is it?" asked Pinkie Pie. " We should throw Rainbow Dash and Nightfall a surprise par…." " PARTY!" yelled Pinkie Pie not even letting Twilight Sparkle finish her sentence. Twilight Sparkle slapped her own face and shaking her head sighing. " Well what are we waiting for LLLEEEETTTSSS PPPPAAAAARRRRRTTTTTAAAAAYYYYY!" shouted Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie quickly set up a huge party. Vinyl Scratch started the music and Pinkie Pie got on stage. " Are you ponies ready to PPPPAAAARRRRTTAAAYYYY?! She shouted. All the ponies cheered and danced. Rainbow Dash and I of course danced with each other and hung out. We partied for a very long time, I don't know how long we did but it was really fun. I awoke the next morning and sat on a hill looking at the view of Equestria.


	5. Chapter 5 Away for a While

Chapter 5 Away For Awhile

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash came up and sat next to me. " That was a really fun party last night." Said Rainbow Dash. Yeah, it was. I said. " Listen I'm sorry I have to say this." I sighed " What is it Nightfall?" she asked. " I'm going away for a while." I said. Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide and her pupils grew small. Her bottom lip puckered out. " B-B-But W-Why?" she asked starting to tear up. She hugged me tight and didn't let go. " Why are you leaving? You just got here." She said sadly. " I'm sorry Rainbow Dash I'll be back soon." I said choking. " But you can't go!" she said. Twilight Sparkle gets Rainbow Dash to let go of me and I hugged her and told them good bye and I flew off.


End file.
